fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Viridi-Aqua
Roy Viridi-Aqua is a wide receiver for the Las Vegas Bandits. Biography Roy as a mutt is mixed of many dogs, but looks between the mix of a Golden Retriever and Chow. When his fur is fully grown out, it makes him appear chunky but when given short trimmed cut his appearance vastly changes to an average Golden Retriever. His attitude is positive, if not overly so. But if negativity effects him, it hits him hard and is not afraid to show he is upset. This can be both a good and bad thing. His play improves but his attitude is largely negative. A fine detail is the large scare across his left arm, that starts at the top of the shoulder and goes down to the wrist. It was a deep wound, and it still effects him to this day. His only family is his adopted mother, Dekala Viridi-Aqua, who is a dragon and will attend every game he plays for protection. As a football player, he is fairly new, having played baseball most of his sports career. However, he has learned many skills that have benefited him. He is quick and nimble, tough and able to take a hit. His most valuable skill is his ability to know where and how to catch the ball. Overall Stats (2014 at AoA) REC: 18 YDS: 212 AVG: 7.98 TDS: 2 Strengths: Able to accelerate and make tight turns while having a sense of where the ball is at in the air. Agile and able to make tough dives when catching. Can get a sense of the direction of quarterback motion, giving him a better chance to make a play with the ball. Tough and not easy to take down once in motion. He enjoys the game and inspires others to work as hard as he does. Weaknesses: His left arm is not at full potential after the injury and can cause drops if a catch is dependent on it. If too much pressure is applied, it will shake and cause discomfort, making it a big distraction when the game is on the line. Tackling is an issue whenever a interception or fumble is recovered by opposing team. Although he has made nice catches, they seldom turn into touchdowns, which needs to change. NFL Comparasion: Colin Kaepernick (not good at passing at all though) History: Roy "Treasure Tennis" Viridi-Aqua is a 24 year old recent graduate at Albuquerque College of Athletics, putting his name and skills in the United Furry Football League (UFFL) 2015 Rookie Draft. Roy has never been one for the spot light when it comes to sports, but some say it is destiny based on his history and experiences. Roy was born on a cold winter night on Christmas 1992 in the slums of Cleveland, Ohio. Abandoned at a local fire station, Roy was sent to Rockwell Orphanage and spent his toddler years there until adopted by Dekala Virdidi-Aqua, then a entrepreneur fire dragon with decades of community service and Volunteer Campaigns under her belt. At the time of the adoption, she was just starting to become a up and coming actress. Her recent documentaries and tours for abandoned children in foreign countries were gaining popularity. In fact the Media at the time called the adoption a PR stunt for her most recent upcoming documentary, causing a fiery response from Ms. Viridi-Aqua that is now well-known for the actress these days. That drama would "put her into the spot light" as she explained in the 2010 documentary based on her life, "Dekela: Angel of the Abandon". In an ironic twist, the public opinion rose her to the top of her acting career, effectively doing what the critiques thought the adoption would do. But In Dekala's own words, "The reality is the moment I saw my Treasure, physically beaten and scarred, I vowed to always protect and care for him. He is my own personal Treasure to guard and keep safe." They lived at the Viridi-Aqua Private Estate in the New Mexico semi-ghost town of "Road Runner Canyon", a town deep in the canyons and mountains, and with a population of only a thousand. She preferred the area because of its isolation and environment, as well as the basic services like Road Runner Canyon Fire Station, Dagger Bluff's Ranger Park, and Road Runner Canyon Municipal School, where K-12 can be taught. Roy says he got his nickname while playing with other kids while attending Road Runner Canyon School. "At first..." he says, "I didn't mind it so much, but soon the abuse by bullies, pushing, name calling, saying I was just a thing so my mom could use me. They said I was her lover and how sinful I was. That I was going to Hell." At the time, Dekala Viridi- Aqua had just won the "Golden Lion" for her work in "Test of Faith: Looking at Ourselves" a docudrama based on her book "We Have Failed Them.", in which the details of orphanages and kid homelessness on America is covered and shown with real footage. "I made enemies. I have always been used to that." says Dekala. "Only when I used Hollywood to profess my ideals did those enemies try and destroy me, my life...my family. I was meek for wanting to save children! I showed them how powerful I actually was!" Sadly, this negatively affected Roy. The abuse and defamation steadily got worse. "I was the famous kid I remember. Too rich and important to be there. They always took my lunch and said I didn't need it anyway." One fight in particular got media attention, after Roy was severely beaten by a gang of children on the playground. It was revealed no adult at the time choose to break it up, letting the kids beat Roy for minutes before others arrived. "They hated my mom." says Roy. "Well that's not entirely true, they actually hated dragons. Thought they were monsters, very racist and uncaring about that sort of thing. They just saw me as one of her things I guess. At the time I just was sick them always calling my mom a "whore" and me her love toy. So I fought back." He would recover from his wounds, but after a massive lawsuit from Dekala of the abuse of her child, she decided public life was no longer an option for her and her child. She would home school and private tutor Roy for the rest of his Grade school life, against the wishes of a 6 year old Roy. "I was only protecting my Treasure. Only later did I learn they were targeting him cause of me, and as you know, that only made things a hundred times worse. For them." Dekala says. In 2000, at around age 8, he convinced his mother to let him join the local Baseball Little League, always playing local games around town when Dekala was out of town. " She was furious at first." Says Roy. "You could see the flames for miles! Like a volcano had erupted! But I knew I just had to be honest and keep at it, and eventually she saw I wasn't just playing games. I had a passion!" It was during this time he earned personal achievements and awards for his ability to catch tricky deep fly balls. "I was so proud of him." Says Dekala. "Yes I thought it was a terrible idea, but when I saw him actually enjoying himself and making plays, I knew he was a star!" In 2006, at age 14, his want to play for the High School league met trouble as technically he must be a student and go to the school in order to play for the team. These were the troubled years for Roy and his mother. "Things changed when I back talked mom. Never seen her face like that." says a emotional Roy. "I told her I was just a thing for her to pawn after. I said I didn't want to be her treasure anymore. The fear is still there...deep in my chest." Dekala is silent for a few minutes when asked about the moment Roy lashed out at her. "My world was broken. I honestly still feel that. But I never loss any love for him. We never mean to hurt the ones we love, that is why it is always the worst kind of pain to have." A heated month was followed with mother and son, with Roy committing multiple trespassing and minor crimes that almost put his ability to play sports in Jeopardy for good. "I was lashing out," he says. "I felt I needed to do those things to show I was me. I wasn't thinking at all." After threats and staying in confinement at the Viridi-Aqua Estate, Roy ran away into the mountains and stayed there for three days. Police and Rangers looked tirelessly for a man not wanting to be found. "I lost control that day..." says Roy "I just felt nothing mattered, and I just needed to disappear. I just lived off the land...some bugs, cactus...my willpower is the only reason I never passed out." "I was about to die." Dekala says with tears in her eyes. "I knew I had lost him, and it was my own fault. I never had lost anything before, and I was dying. I could feel myself giving up. I needed him...and I kept praying he felt the same." Around 10 PM on a Tuesday, the "Albuquerque Channel 5 News Team" requested an interview with Dekala. She agreed, but only as a way to tell her son the very emotional speech, "Please Forgive Me." the most popular of her two autobiography titles. Roy retells the moment he heard the speech, a friend recorded it and met him in secret to share. "I cried. A lot." Says Roy "It was the first time I felt really alone in a long time. I felt like I messed up. My friend, Derek, he told me just go back, make it right. I did. I knew I had to." Both Roy and Dekala got wide support and tensions between the town of Road Runner Canyon and the Viridi-Aqua's finally calmed. With the help from "Road Runner Municipal school's Principal Donald Reven and Coach Keton Matoya, Roy was able to be admitted to go to the school later that year and have Dekala be part of the new School Board. "I never thought about the town I lived in." says Dekala. "I just looked at the world, the nation, but never the ground I would call home. I felt that was a big reason for the hatred over the years. And it's fairly proof that after I contributed more to the community, we all have prospered from it!" This was when Roy sports career officially started. After three years playing on "The Diamonds" high school team, The Diamonds had a win/lose streak of 20/5 and made it to two championship games, winning one on the famous Grand slam Sam, where Doug Samson hit a home run at the bottom of the ninth, of which Roy was a player on base. His ability to be quick, anticipate the balls direction and ability to catch it earned him the nickname "Treasure Tennis Ball Roy" or "Treasure Tennis" for short. In 2010, at 18 years old, Roy does a interview in the "Dekela: Angel of the Abandon" documentary where Roy revealed his troubled past with his mother and their strengthened love and respect for one another's goals and wants. After it, many colleges around the nation tried to encourage him to play for their teams. Dekala knew better however, being a Hollywood actress, "I knew they would only use him for PR, and didn't actually care about Roy's skills" she says. "I knew he would never see any play time." Dekala's response was to fund "The Canyons", the local community college team, giving them professional equipment and training staff. In response the teams name was changed to "The Angels" after Dekala. The Angels would dominate the local League, getting to New Mexico State Finals both years with a 23/2 standing that Roy played. During beginning of the third year of his college career, the unexpected happen. A drunk fan jumped onto the field and chopped into Roy's left arm with a Butcher's knife, in a attempt to gain attention in the media. "It was like a horror movie." says Don Meeken, announcer of the local Angels games. "Blood all over the field, I was speechless. I just kept saying...Oh my god!" The aftermath was End of Times worthy for the town of Road Runner Canyon and a media sensation for the nation. In Dekala's own words, She "declared war on Baseball" (2010) and refused to let anyone near her estate or loved ones again. "It was a professional game with thousands staring, and no one could protect my son." Dekala explains. "How could I ever see such a thing as good again? I damn them even today!" What would follow is her estate turning into a compound, and many expected the "Angel of the Abandon" never to be seen again. Luckily, in 2013, the Viridi-Aqua Estate reopened, with Roy announcing his want to return to sports. In his own words, "Out of respects to my mother, and my own traumas from the past, I will never return to baseball. It is not the games fault however, and I wish all to continue to support and enjoy the game itself. But because of this, I've decided to try a new sport I always enjoy, American Football. Later this month I will join tryouts as a Wide Receiver at Albuquerque College of Athletics while majoring in Finance." Roy passed the tryouts and was placed as a backup Wide Receiver of Deon Kartack. Their team showed promise early, but would later lose to an average of 8/8 standing, only making it to the playoff once in his career there. However many saw some amazing abilities in pregames and 2nd quarters in which he played. His ability to read the quarterback's throws and make catches some would say should have been incomplete made him a spotlight in early draft looks. Most would say his movie star life is the reason media's eye focuses on him and his career, and think he is just the son of the "Angel of Abandon". In 2015, after graduation with a BA in Finance, he entered the UFFL Rookie Draft. He hopes to show his critics he isn't all talk, but also to increase his abilities and enjoy the game. Dekala, in a surprising change, shows her support and attended every game in his College years, enjoying his talent but to also keeping her treasure safe. In the most recent interview from Roy Viridi-Aqua, "I have high hopes for the draft. My mom wants me to play for the Dragons of course but just improving and getting out there will help." When asked about how life with his mother is these days, "Mom? My mom and me have never been closer, I really think this is the start of a great year." Throws: Left Interview Receivers have to have good hands/paws/etc. to play in the UFFL. What does your player do to improve their catch ability? Even when he first picked up a ball, he naturally had a feel to how to catch it. Playing Baseball most of his life, he developed a natural feeling for predicting where a ball will be and how he can catch it. He will always catch the ball, but the problem is what can he do once he has it. At this point in time, his injury will only affect him when pushed to the limits, but as his career goes on, it will be a problem. Constant training and workouts keep him ready for any pass. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Roy is ready to play for anyone that asks for him, but once he finds a team, loyalty to that team will be a must. Security, trust and the ability to establish good skills just not on the field and off is what Roy is all about. Roy doesn't like the limelight, but he is well trained in it, and knows ways about the media and its influence on sports in general. He will improve the team anyway he can. If you asked your receiver, "What do you do in your free time?" how would they respond? Right now I am doing some Volunteer work at the local schools to get more kids active. Also. my arm has been acting up lately, so I also been doing more training and stretches to make sure it's not a problem. I usually try to keep below the spotlight though, so if I can I keep to myself to relax. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Knowing his last season wasn't a quick seller, and that he doesn't have a lot of years or stats to impress anyone, Roy is training harder than he ever has before. He wants to be more accurate, and to prove he can catch any ball thrown at him. He also knows that running is just as important as catching, and runs marathons weekly to improve his time, endurance and overall stamina to make that 100 yard line run. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 14-4 Playoff Record: 1-1 Regular Season: 13-3 Category:Canines Category:Dog Category:Wide Receivers Category:Las Vegas